Morning Surprise
by myotakuchan
Summary: After Romano having a very sexual dream about Spain and waking up with a... Surprise, how will Spain react? Spamano, Rated M *has future plans*
1. Chapter 1

((TOTALLY BASED OFF OF A ROLEPLAY))

[Antonio's POV]

"Antonio-..."

The whole thing caught me off guard. My little Lovi sleeping peacefully for most of the night till around 3 am... That was until I heard him say a name... _my_ name to be exact. When he gets like this it means he was dreaming about a certain someone. I felt pretty delighted that he would think about me, conscious or not.

"A-Antoni-mhh~"

Did Roma just moan~? What could he be dreaming about...? and why was I in the dream? I blushed at the thought of being able to make him moan. I just wish he was facing me, that way I could see the little cute face of his.

"mmhhn, S-Spai-uhn~"

Such an erotic dream he must be having. I couldn't help but laugh softly that all this was probably about me. Although he always argues about whether he likes me or not when he does things like this he makes it very obvious.

How I'd love to see what he's dreaming about then fulfill them out as he desired... that came out a bit creepy didn't it? Well it's true, he looks to be enjoying himself and as they say dreams are just unconscious desires.

Just then I became aware of... _his little friend in his pants._ It wasn't fully noticeable but enough to make him uncomfortable. I sat there smiling and watching him wishing that would he wake up soon and notice.

Then my wish came true.

[Romano's POV]

Waking up from a dream like that, not exactly planned. More so that it had to be about that tomato bastard. I was perfectly content sleeping dreamless for that last couple nights but this one _had_ to sneak up on me.

To make matters worse I'm sleeping in the same bed as him. Don't ask questions, I said yes just to shut him up. Idiot. He probably caused the dream anyways. Of course it'd be the bastards fault; he practically forced me to sleep in the same bed as him. I tried moving to make this uneasy feeling to go away.

"nggggh~"

As fast as I could I covered my mouth and prayed that this couldn't be happening. It was just a dream! This shouldn't be happening! What if Spain wakes up and notices!

N-no, I can sleep this off. Just leave it be and nothing will happen. Unconsciously I started thinking back on the dream and going through all the ways he could make me feel like _that_. S-stop thinking about it! It's making it worse, if I could just move-

"ahhhh~"

Bad idea. Very bad idea. I'm glad Spain's a heavy sleeper at this point, if he were to wake up right now... I'm not even sure how I'd react...

Now it was just getting uncomfortable but I didn't want to move again because I was afraid that I was going to make another one of those..._sounds_. Why was I so fucking sensitive?


	2. Chapter 2

[Spain's POV]

Man I was turned on. I always assumed that he would be the type of guy who would be shy over it. But seeing it in person like this, it was... amazing. He was blushing so much I would have mistaken him for a tomato.

I wanted to touch him. Help him out maybe. But for now I'd like to just stay put and watch. I wonder if he'll do it himself…

I can't believe dreaming of me would leave him at this state. It made me incredibly happy to be honest.

Hmm… maybe I'll give it a few more moans then let my presence known. I would doubt he'd be angry, more embarrassed than anything I think.

"uhhh~"

God he was so cute. I felt myself become more and more impatient when I noticed his arm start to lower towards the now obvious bulge in his pants. Yeah, I think I just might be able to deal with just watching right now.

My hopes were a little crushed when he stopped and brought his hand back up to his chest. That's when I figured it'd be the perfect time to let my Lovi know I was awake.

"Are you okay, Roma~"

I cooed, I couldn't help but smirk at how red his face was. I guess he really had no idea I was awake which made this all the better.

"A-Antonio…Y-y-you're awake…"

I was disappointed that he didn't turn around to face me but at the same time I could understand how uncomfortable it'd be at the moment.

"Si~ I've been up this whole time…would you like some help with…that?"

I knew this was a bad idea, but if he was in pain because of it I'd rather relieve it as soon as possible.

"H-H-Help with what?"

I shook my head. He was just playing shy and trying to convince himself that I hadn't noticed. But I most definitely did.

I placed my hand on his side and slowly started moving it down towards his crotch before stopping when I became close. I whispered in his ear.

"With this?"

As I suspected he quickly turned around to face me and to reject my offer.

"D-Don't fucking touch me! I-I don't need anything…"

That wasn't necessarily the answer I wanted but it was the realistic one.

"You don't have to hide it Lovi~ You're only human, si? Anyways, I wouldn't mind helping…"

That last part shouldn't have been said. But hey, who am I to lie to him? I really wanted to touch him and help him with these needs. But I wouldn't do it without his permission.

"W-What are you saying!? Fucking pervert!"

I guess I am… but it's not a horrible thing to be perverted…

"That's not very nice."

I leaned in and held his stronger wrist down; I didn't feel like being punched in the face at the moment…

"You're the one who has a lewd dream about me and wakes up with this."

I made sure to let my fingertips brush against the bulge before taking my hand away.

"uhh~ T-That's not what happened, bastard!"

I'd mistaken that his blush couldn't get any bigger, but something he does amazes me. I was quite happy with the little reaction he just showed and wished to hear more.


	3. Chapter 3

[Spain's POV]

"F-Fuck off. I don't need anything but sleep. "

I chuckled at the obvious lie; maybe he just needed a little push. I mean he hasn't pushed me away just yet has he? I can't get too excited, just because he hasn't rejected me yet doesn't mean he's given me permission.

"In a state like this~? Don't be silly, you could never get rest in this position." I climbed over top of him, a few inches away; I looked directly in his eyes.

"What the hell do you know!? I'll be perfectly fine, so go the fuck to sleep already."

"Now, now. Hasn't Boss Spain taught you not to lie~?" I smirked and lowered myself to whisper in his ear.

"Sólo me deja~/just let me/" I wasn't sure if he understood or not, but once his eyes widened I assumed he did.

I gave it a few seconds waiting for his protests… But none came

Did this mean…He would actually let me?

"Lovi~?" I smiled.

He began to blush again and turned his head so we were no longer keeping eye contact.

I took that as an okay and went for it.

((god I feel like a troll :3 Next chapter should be good though ^w^))


	4. Chapter 4

[Spain's POV]

I was overjoyed that this was happening, but I needed to get my thoughts together. I ran my hands down his chest and stopped at the hip then moved my fingers underneath the shirt and started to move back up. I could feel his slight shivering.

"nhh… w-what are you doing, bastardo…? There's no need for pointless things..."

"Oh~! You want me to get right to it?" I chuckled. "So impatient."

I smirked and moved my hands down to play with the waistband of his boxers.

"But Lovi~ you haven't told me I could yet."

It was obvious he wanted to, but there's just something about hearing it out loud. His face became even redder as he tried to sit up. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"….si"

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I cooed. "Now let boss Spain take care of it."

I laughed a bit and let my fingers slip below the waistband of his boxers. Then I started to touch and tease with my right hand while pulling down the fabric with my left.

"hnn….ahh…."

I had no idea he'd be this sensitive, but I enjoyed the sound of his moaning. I laid him down on the bed pulled his boxers off all the way and started to stroke him firmly. I then moved down to kiss, lick and nip the skin of his neck and shoulder slowly moving downwards.

"ahh….Spain-ngh…."

God he was so cute. I moved down to the collar of his sleep shirt and didn't bother releasing him so he could take it off. I moved down, continuing to stroke him but slowing my hand down so I could lick from base to tip.

"W-What are you doing! B-bast…uhnn…s-sto-….."

I ignored his protests and took the top into my mouth and hummed quietly. Then began to bob my head up and down, stroking what I didn't have in my mouth with my hand. I noticed Romano cover his mouth to restrain his moans from becoming too loud.

"T-that's enough Toni…hmm…"

I glanced up, confused before pulling away.

"What's wrong?"

I continued stroking him gently as I waited for a response.

"T-too much…per favore…fermare"


	5. Chapter 5

[Spain POV]

"I thought you said you'd let me though…" I frowned, I was more disappointed then I should have been.

" B-but…." That's when I final realized it.

"You're a virgin… aren't you…?"

He blushed and looked away, which pretty much gave me his answer. I guess I could have guessed it. I've never really seen him with anyone, let alone bring them home.

"It's not a bad thing you know~ It just means I have to be extra gentle that's all. And we don't have to go all the way if you aren't ready for it."

"N-No! … er… I mean… I think it's fine…"

My eyes widen. I was not expecting that. I shook my head trying to get my train of thought back.

"Well, do you want top or bottom~?"

What a silly question, but I figured I'd ask. It'd be pretty funny seeing Lovi top since he is after all a virgin.

"I-I don't know!" I smirked.

"Well since I'm already on top why don't we go with that~ But I'd like to finish this first."

I moved back down so my head was between his legs and took the tip into my mouth and sucked this time picking up pace.

"mhhhhhhn…ahhh…T-toni…s-slow down…uhnn…"

I knew he'd be getting closer to the end so I moved up to the tip and sucked hard.

"S-Spain! S-stop before..-ngh…I-I….Pleas-AH!"

I quickly swallowed and licked him clean before pulling away with a big grin.

"Y-You swallowed it!"

I tilted my head and gave him a confused look.

"Si…did you not want me to?"

"It's gross…idiota." I shook my head.

"I don't think so… some people find it a turn on, now can we continue~?"

"C-continue!?"

((I enjoy the power of stopping the chapters like that :3 it's not done yet just a clarification. I'll tell you guys when it's actually finished o3o))


End file.
